All We Need is Love
by Preetz
Summary: What's your hearts desire? What do you need to say happy? Perfect date? Dream wedding? Not necessarily. Because all you need is love. AbhiRika happen to realize this after they fall apart for a short period. There after begins a new journey! (Based on track when they ignored each other in the shw) R & R. Rem updts coming! PMs- in a while! :)
1. Lonely

**AN:** Hello friends! Remember me? Yeah its me Preetz. Aka Pree.

I know you all remember me and you might be thinking ki haan ye wohi ladki hai jo upni stories update hi nahi karti… :'(

 **Sorry guys, sab ko dil se sorry.** I'm usually late with my updates as I find it difficult to studies as well as FF, but iss baar, baat kuch aur thi. My very close friends here now that I was brought up at my grandmother's place and her demise a few months ago left me shattered. So yeah, I'm still mourning her loss. But then I just started to pick up my pieces. I'm trying to move my life that's gone still. So that's the cause. :'(

I wont blame if you guys lost interest in my stories. But I hope to receive same kind of love from all of you. **I missed FF and all my friends, reviewers here a lot. I abso** **l** **utely love each and everyone of you. And I hope we catch up soon.**

 **So yes this is a short abhirika story to begin with. I will soon catch up with my fics and updates. Thanks and much love.**

 **. . . . . . / \ . . . . . . .**

 _ **All We need is Love**_

 _What's your hearts desire? What do you need to say happy? Perfect date? Dream wedding? Not necessarily. Because all you need is love. An abhirika fanfic._

 _ **. . . . . . .**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **Lonely**_

 _ **. . . .**_

Abhijeet is seen standing, his back leaning against his car that's parked at the end of a street. This street has been too familiar and so the house he's been staring at.

Memories flood his brain causing him to smile and also grimace at the same time. Memories are what he is left to cherish.

A hand on his shoulder snaps him back to present.

"toh tum yaha ho… haan? Mujhe pata tha!"

"arey tum? Itni subah subah?"

"haan main. Mujhe toh aana hi tha. Itni thand mei subah 5 baje jo bahar nikle tum. Jacket bhi nahi pehni tum ne-"

Silence settles between them. The sky is still dimly lit. Abhijeet could only see his friend's faint figure in the faint illumination provided by a damaged street lamp.

Abhi thinks- "iss lamp ki bhi roshni ghum hai.. meri zindgi ki tarah. kitna andhera hai yaha.."

"Abhijeet, tu.. thik hai na-"

"Haan." *fake smile* "chal na. Chalte hai."

Casting one last look at the house, Abhijeet unlocks his car. His friend stops him from proceeding further-

"Abhijeet. Agar tu usko itna miss karta hai toh call kar na.. puch ki kaha chali gayi. Bol ki wapis aajaye."

There's a pause.

"nahi."

"arey par..."

"mujhe neend aarahi hai Daya. Ek do ghante so jau, toh bureau ke liye nikalne mei dhikkat nahi hogi-"

"Abhi-"

"tujhe bhi chalna chahiye.."

"arey par-"

"par-war kuch nahi. Main thik hu. Bas yaha kisi khabri se milne aaya tha. Abhi ghar jaaraha hu. Tu ne toh peecha karliya mera."

"haan tujhpe meri nazar humesha rahegi."

"hmm. mere saat ghar chalega?"

Daya like a true friend joins him in the car. There's no point in arguing. Abhijeet isn't going to say anything if he decided against it.

Daya comments-

"itna bada jhagdaa hua kya iss baar? Ki tum usey call bhi nahi kar sakte…?"

And the reply that came is just a sigh from his friend.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **AN:** OK. I know thoda sad hai. But it will be happy soon :) Plus I dunno what's happening in the show. Or what they are showing about Abhirika.

 **So this is plainly my random idea. Hope u like it.**

 **Plz do rvw. I seriously love you all.**

Believe me guys I was happiest when I was here with you all, writing/reading/reviewing fics, chatting and all. I really miss the happy me. Again I'm truly sorry for vanishing for the past few months. But you guys know the reason na, I hope all of u are not mad at me.

Plz dont be mad guys, coz I need ur love and support. Thank you friends. Love you all.

 **P.S. I will updt all my fics and also be regular on FF :D Pakka. I'm not ditching any of my fics.**


	2. Hurt

**AN:** Hello guys. How r you all? All fine I hope. I'm so happy to be back on FF. Thnx for the welcome.

DayaVineet'sGirl, SD, Kamikaze ME, shreena, diksha, anushka, vaiBa,KavinSanjana, A. S. Anjaana, Abhi's sunishe, Sweety, neha, crazy for abhirika, yashashvi, swinka, Guddi, levisha, abhicharm, aditi, shubhangi, and all guests.. Thank you everyone for ur rvws and much needed support. I love you all.

Haan dard toh hai, I've lost someone who's so very dear to me. Its a huge blow. But that's the harsh reality. Well I'm digesting this truth. Thank you guys, your support really meant a lot.

I will be updating fics whenever possible because it makes me happy. And I'm happy that reading them makes u guys happy. Thank u again.. love u all!

Yea a long chapter and haan sad one. Sorry… all will be happy soon. R & R. :)

 **chapter 2**

 **Hurt**

 _Text in Italics : flashback_

It all started a few weeks ago when Tarika returned from her home town after visiting her family.

 _That morning Abhijeet was thrilled to see his beloved forensic doctor in the lab and when he greeted her, what came was a curt reply._

" _Hello Tarika ji! Salunkhe saab! Kaise hai aap?"_

 _the elderly doctor smiled smugly._

" _main. Main toh roz yahi pe hu. Kal toh pucha nahi tumne!"_

" _haa toh ab puch raha hu na. Kya dhikkat hai, hei?"_

 _Abhijeet clapped his hands, giving a sweet smile first directing it at Tarika and then at Salunkhe._

" _haan haan. Thik hai. Main thik hu. Ab Tarika ji se hi puch lo, seedhe-seedhe bhi baat kar sakte ho tum. Haan."_

" _haan. Haan. Toh, toh… Kaisi hai aap Tarika..."_

 _The doctor gave him a slight smile that said all wasn't well. The senior inspector didn't dwell further._

" _uh.. umm… toh.. toh case ka kya haal hai..."_

 _And began the conversation that included corpses, DNA tests, finger print analysis and everything._

 _Mayur, Nikhil who had been active part of this discussion followed the senior cop out after its closure._

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **A while later,**_

 _Abhi tried talking to Tarika during lunch but no avail. She was busy catching up with Vaibhav and Salunkhe._

 _That evening, near the parking lot-_

" _Tarika! Tarika!"_

 _the petite lady turned around and gave the senior cop a weak smile._

" _Kya hua… tum.. thik ho?"_

" _haan Abhijeet. Aur tum?"_

" _haan main. Main… thik hu. Agar tum thik ho toh, main bhi thik..."_

 _her smile brightened a bit at this._

" _chalo accha hai… kab se aise smile dekhna tha mujhe!"_

 _the smile widened further on her lips._

" _perfect!"_

 _Tarika giggled at this juncture. This guy, everything about Sr. Insp. Abhijeet was MAGIC!_

" _toh kaise hai tumhare gharwale? Tumhe miss kar rahe the?"_

 _the smile dropped and she gave a nod._

" _haan. Bohot… bohot zyada miss kar rahe the."_

" _arey miss toh hum bhi kar rahe the aapko! Pata hai?"_

 _Abhijeet smiled widely at her but this time there was no smile in return._

" _Tarika? Kya hua ghar pe sab thik?"_

 _but she was lost in thoughts and looked gloomy._

" _Tarika.."_

" _haan. Sab thik hai… main.. chalti hu…"_

" _main drop kar duu?"_

 _at this point Daya and others thronged the parking lot and Abhijeet was a bit frustrated._

" _nahi main chalti hu…"_

 _And she walked away without giving a second glance._

 **Present-** Abhijeet sat up on his bed. There's no point of falling asleep when his head is full of those memories. Damn! 8:30AM. He must get ready to leave for the bureau.

 **. . . . .**

 **Lunch time, bureau-**

The cops worked on a case till then. This was rather plain. The culprit was caught soon and this left them relaxed.

 **Freddy-** "ahh lunch! Finally chain se lunch khaa sakte hai.. aaj koi case nahi.."

 **Purvi-** "Fredy sir! Kahiye ki abhi case nahi hai..."

 **Rajat-** "haa sahi hai. kabhi bhi bulaawa aasakta hai!"

 **Freddy-** "wo lunch ke baad aaye bas! Arey Abhijeet sir! Aayiye na.. kafi time baad sab saat mei. Aayiye lunch karte hai! Daya sir… aap bhi..."

the bureau's cafeteria was full of CID cops, minus their bosses the ACP and the DCP.

 **Abhijeet-** "haan maine.. khaliya. Tum log khao. Kabhi aur ha. Sorry Freddy."

Abhi grabbed a hot coffee and walked out. Daya decided its best to let him go.

 **Purvi-** "Daya sir… dekhiye na Abhijeet sir kaise chale gaye..."

 **Daya-** "arey usey jaane do na. Tum log sad mat hona. Chalo main khaunga tumhare saat."

 **Purvi-** "sir aapko nahi lagta ki hume Abhijeet sir se..."

 **Daya-** "nahi Purvi."

 **Freddy-** "Sir kitne udaas hai. Aisa lagta hai Tarika ke saat-saat, sir ki smile bhi gayab hogayi."

 **Purvi-** "sir kya hum kuch nahi kar sakte?"

 **Daya-** "Hum kyu kuch karei? Kya hua Abhijeet ko? Kuch nahi! Tarika! Wo kaha jayegi? Aur waise bhi hum sab hai na Abhijeet ko sambhalne! Chodo ye sari baatei, aur log jaldi khana khatm karo.."

Daya lightened up their mood and the officers finished their lunch merrily.

 **. . . . . . .**

moments later, Abhijeet stood outside the bureau. Yet another memory occupied his mind. The argument that tore them apart. It wasn't really an argument. Was it?

 _He was walking her home the following evening, trying to get her to talking._

" _Tarika… bolo na kya baat hai? Chup kyu ho?"_

" _Koi baat hai hi nahi toh main kya boluu..."_

" _accha? Ab jhoot bhi bol rahi ho.. hein?"_

 _the duo continued walking towards Tarika's home. They always walked that way whenever they had an important issue to discuss._

" _jhoot kyu bolungi..."_

" _aur nahi tho kya? Jhoot hi toh hai. Zarur kuch baat hai, isliye aap itni upset hai. Aur Aapne mujhe bataaya hi nahi ghar pe kya hua..."_

" _kuch bhi nahi hua. Bola na..."_

 _They reached her place._

" _kafi raat hogayi. Tumhe ghar jana chahiye Abhijeet."_

" _haan. Haan. Chalta hu na… Lekin wo, darasal-"_

" _Aur kya... ab jaao bhi! Good night. Kal milte hai..."_

 _She unlocked the large gate leading to her house and stepped in._

" _toh aapne mujhe paraaya kardiya… kuch bolenge hi nahi na Tarika ji..."_

 _she looks at him. His half hopeful, half desperate expression brings tears in her eyes… and she ran to hug him._

" _tum kabhi paraaye nahi ho Abhijeet!"_

 _he patted her back suppressing a smile._

" _dikh raha hai..."_

" _sach keh rahi hu… sach mei- I mean it."_

" _I know. Warna hug kyu karti hei?"_

" _silly! Has rahe ho mujhpe? Tum nahi jaante uss ghar mei mere saat kya hua.. aur main tumhe wo sab bataake pareshan nahi karna chahti thi. Isliye nahi bola."_

" _kya hua?"_

" _chodo uss baat ko kheech ke koi faaida nahi!"_

" _arey aise kaise! Har problem ki solution hai humare paas!"_

" _accha?"_

" _haan. Bolke toh dekho."_

 _Tarika gave him a small smile and began to explain things-_

" _Bhai se milne kitni excited thi! Sab se mil liya. Sab thik tha. Par… sab ne mujhe! Mujhe-"_

" _tumhe?"_

" _sab ne meri shaadi karwaa hi diya tha, almost!"_

" _KYA?"_

" _haan. Kitni zor daala. Har tarah se mujhe manaane ki koshish ki. Badi mushkil se nikli hu waha se. wo ladka bhai ki pasand hai, sab ki pasand bhi. bhaiya ko, sab ko samjhaate-samjhaate thak gayi thi. Tab jake maane wo log. Aur ab, pata nahi aagey kya musibat leke aayenge bhai mereliye."_

" _kya keh rahi ho? Itna kuch hua aur tumne mujhe kuch nahi bataaya!?"_

" _bataake kya karti? Ab bolo. Hai kya solution iss problem ki? Tumhare paas?"_

 _Abhijeet smiled._

" _of course. Abhi tum Mumbai waapis aagai na. Toh kya tumhara bhai koi dulha yaha bhejega? Bhejne do. Usey kaise bhagaana hai ye main jaanta hu."_

 _Tarika frowned a little._

" _bas ab upset mat hona Tarika ji… arey maan gaye na. Bas itni choti si baat ke liye upset ho aap, hein?"_

 _hurt flashed in her eyes._

" _choti si baat? Ye choti baat hai Abhijeet?"_

 _Even while her eyes endured all the pain, her tone was soft. She had always been gentle while expressing her emotions and this was no exception. This was one of her traits that he admired the most._

" _Nahi.. sorry. Mera matlub wo nahi tha. Main. Main kehna chahta hu ki, ab aap yaha aagayi hai, mere saat hai toh sab thik hai.."_

" _sirf yahi kehna tha tumhe?"_

" _uh… kuch aur kehna chahiye tha kya? Hein?"_

 _she shook her head, brushing her tears she gave him a smile._

" _nahi. Isliye toh maine tumhe nahi bataaya. Mujhe pata tha tum kuch nahi keh sakte. Tum yuhi pareshan mat hona..."_

" _arey mera matlub aapko hurt karna nahi tha. I'm sorry."_

" _Its OK Abhijeet. Saari baatei bhul jao. main tumhe humesha khush dekhna chahti hu.."_

 _not giving any heed to what he said, she walked into her house leaving a confused Abhijeet behind._

 **Present-**

"Khush dekhna chahti hu. Isliye chali gayi haan? Accha hua chali gayi! Khush hu main! Khush hu..."

Abhijeet finishes the remaining coffee that's gone cold and throws the cup into a bin.

"Khush hai ya gussa hai?"

that voice…

"Daya?"

"Abhijeet hua kya hai? Agar tera Tarika ke saat jhagda hua toh sort out kar dey na jaldi. Main tujhe aise nahi dekh sakta yar."

"aise, aise kaise yar. Main thik hu. Aur Jo kuch hua maine tujhe bataaya na."

"yar galti teri thi. Tu kyu nahi samjh paya ki wo kya sunna chahti thi!"

"Don't blame me! Mujhe kya pata wo kya sunna chahti hai? Ok fine, maine kaha nahi toh usey poochna chahiye tha na? Pakad leti meri collar, puch leti mujhe! Par wo.. Aise.. aise chali gayi, jaise main kuch nahi."

Abhijeet let out a deep breath. The pain the anger was building up fast and he failed to stop it.

 _ **one final memory-**_

 _few days after that argument. Abhijeet was busy owing to cases, Tarika too was busy and didn't take much interest in talking to him. Abhijeet felt as if they were falling apart but couldn't do much. Before he could talk, she was gone. Gone yes._

 _Abhi walked into the forensic lab only to find it was empty. Well it always seemed empty whenever she was absent. **Three** **days** passed. _

" _Uh Doctor saab, Tarika ji… kahi dikhayi nahi derahi..."_

" _woh toh long leave pe chali gayi. Kyu? Tumhe bataaya nahi?"_

 _Abhijeet shook his head and the elderly doctor sighed._

" _uh… kab, kab, kab aarahi wo?"_

" _bataaya nahi ussne. Bohot upset thi. Mujhe sirf ye bataaya ghar mei tension thi par achanak kyu chali gayi.. kuch nahi pata… pata nahi kya ghusar rahi hogi bacchi pe."_

 _Crestfallen, he hoped she'd come back. But she didn't. A month passed and the pain in his heart wouldn't just go away._

 _ **. . . . . . . . .**_

 _ **Present-** Why did it hurt so much? Why does he love her so much? Why did she walk away? Why didn't she keep her demands before him? Why did she chose to walk away? Why did she think she had the right to do so? Why? Why?_

"Abhijeet. Calm down. Waqt do thoda. Sab thik hoga..."

Daya patted his friend's back. That was all he could do.

Just then… ACP sir arrives in a car followed by DCP. Duo greet them. Abhi quickly switches to duty mode.

 **Abhi thinks-** "kaam pe dhyan dena chahiye mujhe! Sirf kaam pe. Kaam karta rahunga toh wo baat bhool jaunga..."

And the day progressed smoothly.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nxt chap** \- Tarika's POV. Will Abhi meet her again? Or is it the end?

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **AN:** haha nahi end nahi ho sakta right, abhirika are meant to be. So yea. Sab thik hoga.

Thanks everyone for the warm welcome. It feels nice to be missed. Thank you, love you all.

Filhaal toh no new stories. I'm gonna update my fics one by one. **And yea this story is turning out to be longer than expected. So I hope u guys liked the updt. Plz do rvw.**

 _ **Upcoming updates-** SSBN, LP and Humsafars. All will be out in november itself, well most of them._


	3. Encounter

**AN:** sorry guys! Sorry again.. Main fir late hogai... Kya karu I try my best to come soon, but fail badly every time. Plz forgive me guys.

 _ **Plz dont kill/bash me for this super late updt.**_ I'll try to come soon again. :* Basically its ghar basaane ka time for me, you know, naukri, shaadi, n all… isliye bohot bsy hogai… my student life is ending this month.. isliye super bsy guys. Plz understand :* thank u.

This was supposed to come on V-day but I'm late… What's V-day without Abhirika? Obviously Abhirika fic is the best way to celebrate the season of love.

Hope u like this update.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **All We need Is Love**

 **Chapter 3: Encounter**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It was a usual day at bureau... All officers were in duty mode. Especially Sr. Inspector Abhijeet had almost turned into a robot, becoming workaholic than ever. There was a new case, owing to which the cop had barged into the forensic lab, accompanied by his best buddy Sr. Insp. Daya.

 **Abhijeet-** "haan toh bataayiye Dr. Saab-"

But he couldn't complete the sentence as he saw someone else as well...

 **Daya-** "Tarika?"

Daya smiled widely. Tarika smiled weakly at her dear friend. She missed this place, these dear friends she had. She missed having seen 'him'. What if she couldn't be his life partner? She should have been happy working with him, stealing small moments in which they were together. But... She sighed.

 **Daya-** "Accha hua vapis aagayi tum Tarika! Thank god!"

 **Tarika-** "mujhe toh wapis aana hi tha Daya. Mere saare apne toh... Yahi hai na..."

She looked at Abhijeet who looked away after coming out of the initial shock.

 **Dr. Salunkhe-** "haan bhai! Ab Tarika ji ke bina lab suna-suna lagraha tha. Kyu?"

 **Daya-** "Haan woh toh hai sir! Wo kitni acchi dost hai humari aur... Hum sab ek team hai. Welcome back Tarika!"

Tarika smiled widely... Abhijeet didn't speak..

 **Dr. Salunkhe-** "Arey Abhijeet? Kya hua? Chup kyu ho Bhai? Tarika ji ka welcome nahi karoge?"

Abhijeet looked at Tarika for a moment. There was a pause and...

 **Abhijeet-** "arey kyu nahi karenge!"

that smile was back on his face, Tarika knew it was fake.

 **Abhijeet-** "welcome back Dr. Tarika... Tassalli hui aapko dekh ke haan? Sach me...Toh uh.. Uh doctor saab... Case.. Case ke bare mei baat karei..."

She grimaced at this... Each of his words was dripping with sarcasm. But she managed to give a smile to Daya who was eyeing the duo with a frown.

Dr. Salunkhe looked pissed but then explained what he deduced and Abhijeet walked away casually, followed by Daya who hesitated to move his feet at first.

 **Outside-**

 **Daya-** "kya tareeka hai wo? Koi aisa baat karta hai kya!?"

 **Abhijeet-** "Daya dimaag mat khaa. Waise case se pareshan hu aaj-"

 **Daya-** "pareshan tu kab nahi tha? Jab se wo gayi tu thik nahi tha. Maine samjhaya tujhe ki ussey baat kar, par tune nhi maani. Mujhe nhi pata tu itna ziddi hai. Aur tune jis tarah se aaj baat ki wo galat hai-"

 **Abhijeet-** "toh kya karu main? Gale lagaau? Khush hoke naachu?"

Daya went silent and looked away. Abhijeet took deep breaths. This was not him. He was never this rude. Not to Tarika, never to Daya. What was happening to him? When did he become so unstable that just a few days without her shook his roots?

 **Abhijeet-** "Sorry yar. Wo main… main… isliye. Kaha tha. Main… mujhe maaf karde dost…"

Abhi was struggling with his words. Daya smiled for his sake. It pained him to see his buddy like this. But he knew things like this needed time to mend. He hoped and prayed things would be fine again.

 **Daya-** "Koi naa yar. Main samjhta hu tujhe. Tu zyada mat soch. Sab thik hoga…"

Daya patted his friend's back a little and they switched to duty mode again.

.

.

.

.

The whole day passed without much interaction. Tarika was happy talking to all her colleagues. But god knows, she missed him so much. She hoped he'd shout at her, be mad at her; at least confront her. His nonchalance was hurting her.

She didn't even get to see him. She wouldn't hesitate to take initiative. She hoped everything would be fine.

The day ended and reluctantly she got into her car and drove away.

Outside her home, while still seated in her car…. She thought of calling him but then again gave up the idea….

 **Tarika-** "kya karu main! Kuch samjh nahi aaraha. Jab uss din…. Uss din tumne kuch nahi samjha, kuch nahi kaha, main bohot hurt hui thi Abhijeet. Dard bohot hua. Socha chali jaungi iss sab se door. Dard k saat nhi jeena tha mujhe. wo dard ki humare rishte ko ab tak koi naam nahi mila. But tumse door jaane k baad mujhe samajh aaya, ki zaruri nhi hai ki har rishte ko naam mile, zaruri nhi wo insaan aapke saat bandhe rahe… bas wo insaan ho aapki life k kisi kone mei, wohi kaafi hai… I'm sorry Abhijeet… shayad ye sab main pehle se jaanti hu, isliye toh itne saal chup thi. Pata nhi uss din kya hogaya ki tumse door bhag gayi… plz Abhijeet… mujhe maaf kardo na… karoge na? hmm…."

Few tears leaked from her eyes, she brushed them away. Her mobile beeped and it was Daya. She had this mad hope that it was Abhi but still…

 **Tarika-** "Hello…"

 **Daya-** "Tarika… tum thik ho?"

 **Tarika-** "hmm.."

She lied; trying to regain her voice.

 **Daya-** "I know.. tum thik nahi ho. Bas tumhe kehna tha ki sab thik hoga. Abhi ne jo kia lab mei…"

More tears escaped her eyes. When did he address her as Doctor Tarika? She brushed them away. She has to be strong.

 **Daya-** "Abhi wo na paagal hogaya tumhare bina…"

A smile formed on her lips.

 **Daya-** "isliye waise bolraha tha. Gussa hai wo tumse. Ziddi bhi hogaya yar wo! Ab tumhe hi sambhalna hoga cheezei…"

 **Tarika-** "hmm…"

Tarika smiled… Daya had come like a savior, much needed comfort came from Dr. Salunkhe as well but still this was sweet,

 **Tarika-** "haan Daya…. Main usey manaaugi. Ab main nhi karungi toh kaun karega? Aur waise bhi I know wo zyada gussa nhi ho sakta mujhse…"

 **Daya-** "accha hai! Uff thank god. Accha apna khayal rakhna. Good night."

 **Tarika-** "thank you Daya…"

 **Daya-** "arey dost ko thank you kaisa… haan. Take care."

 **Tarika-** "I will. Take care Daya."

Daya smiled and hung up the phone.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Nxt part-** AbhiRika together in investigation…. Abhi still angry… how will Tarika pacify him? ;)

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **AN:** OK I know… Abhi was a bit rude. It was his pain guys. He'll come around. Don't worry.

Plz do rvw. And no bashing plz.

Thank you. Love ya all!


	4. Strangers?

**AN:** hey guys! I know I'm late again. Someone even said its best if I quit. But I know most of you guys might be miffed but you still would hate if my stories end incomplete. You have always supported me. And waited patiently… and so for your sake, I'm still here. And also for my sake cuz this is what makes me smile after ages…

So I decided I'd update two stories continuously, putting rest on hold. This way I can cut down the delays. Sorry guys, this is the only way I figured out.

Hope you guys will stand by me like always.

As usual, thnx so much for your likes/favs and reviews. Love ya all. Hope u like this chap as well...

 **All We Need Is Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Strangers?**

 **.**

 **.**

The next day, early in the morning after setting things up in the forensic lab, a determined Tarika walks into the bureau-

"mujhe koi ego problem nahi... Main hi initiative leti hu, agar wo nahi maana, toh pehle sorry main bhi bol sakti hu na..."

There...

The bureau looks deserted.

 **Tarika thinks-** "dont tell me itni subah subah case milgaya inn logo ko!"

As if hearing her thoughts, someone spoke.

 **Freddy-** "ji haa Doctor Tarika..."

 **Tarika-** "Freddy sir?"

 **Freddy-** "sab log bahar gaye hue hai, siwaye sachin sir aur mere..."

 **Tarika-** "oh..."

Her shoulders slump. This is a failed attempt then.

 **Freddy-** "aur Abhijeet sir toh lunch k liye bhi nahi lautenge..."

Tarika manages a smile...

 **Tarika-** "oh.. Oh.. Ok.. Main... Aise hi aagayi thi..."

Checking her watch she walks back to bureau where Dr. Salunkhe has already been waiting for her.

.

.

.

.

 **That afternoon...**

Work goes like usual. Tarika is surprised to get a chance to do field work. Apparantly one of the CID team members had requested her presence at the crime scene...

And when she arrives at the location...

.

.

.

She is shocked to come face to face with someone she couldn't just imagine she would.

Time stood still as she almost collided into him while entering the large mansion in which the crime took place.

He is the one to recover soon. He steps back...

 **Abhijeet-** "Doctor Tarika... Aap? Wo.. Wo Vaibhav ko bulaaya tha humne, toh aap yaha..."

OK so this is what he needs to say?!

 **Tarika-** "Vaibhab aaj chutti pe hai. Inspector saab, koi dhikkat hai aapko?"

Abhijeet is shocked at the intensity. He can see that she was hurt and angry.

 **Abhijeet-** "nahi... Nahi..."

He calmly answered, letting her in.

 **Tarika-** "laash kaha hai Pankaj?"

Pankaj who is inside pointed to the high shelf from which the dead body is half hanging.

 **Tarika-** "ugh! Aap logo ne neeche nahi utaara?"

 **Pankaj-** "nahi , taaki koi clues haat se na jaaye."

Tarika gets ready to examine the dead body when-

 **Abhijeet-** "hume shak hai koi khatarnak chemical ya virus hai usmei.. Sambhal ke Tarika- Doctor.. Tarika..."

She half smiles at the warning...

 **Tarika-** "seedi nahi hai?"

 **Pankaj-** "nahi ji. Isliye toh sir ne bola Vaibhav ko..."

Words die down as Tarika glares at Pankaj.

 **Tarika-** "kya fark hai mujh mei aur usmei? Yahi na ki wo ek ladka hai... Seriously! Isey pakdo..."

Pankaj apologizes... She hands her kit to him, putting on her gloves, wearing a mask, she climbs up, treating the racks of the shelf as steps-

 **Abhijeet-** "sambhal ke Tarika ji..."

Those words come in a low whisper as he watches her climb. Abhijeet sighs...a small smile forms on his lips as he watches her work.

Tarika finishes checking the dead body... And slowly climbs down. Abhi looks at her with pride...

She places the samples collected in her kit and looks at him...

 **Tarika-** "ek do ghante mei pata lagjayega kya hai. Mujhe lagta hai chemical hi hoga. But to be on a safe side,laash ko haat mat lagaaana..."

Abhijeet nods... He'd deploy someone here or would wait himself for the results...

 **Tarika-** "main aapko phone karungi..."

He nods again. There is no smile. Nothing.

He watches as she walks away... Half way through he calls out-

 **Abhijeet-** "pankaj drop kardega..."

 **Tarika-** "nahi gaadi hai mere paas..."

He says nothing when she turns to look at him. And she's gone.

.

.

 **Once outside..**

She thinks..

 **Tarika-** "kya tha woh? Hum... Hum ajnabi kaise bangaye Abhijeet?!"

Lost in thoughts, she keeps walking and that's when a hand grips her arm pulling her back by force-

She notices she has just missed running into a speeding car on the road...

This is... Before she can think straight, her saviour shouts-

 **Abhijeet-** "Kya ho kya gaya aapko! Kab se horn bajaa raha tha! Sunaayi nahi diya kya? Kaha tha aapka dhyan? Kya soch rahi thi aap-"

In a flash she looks at the person, the voice that's too familiar belonged to one and only one.

 **Tarika-** "tum pe! Tumhare bare mei hi soch rahi thi main Abhijeet..."

It's his turn to freeze up...

He looks at her intently. The sadness in her eyes stirs up his heart. He couldn't utter a word and she just walks away to her car that's parked on the other side and drives away.

 **A moment later-**

 **Pankaj-** "Sir!"

Pankaj calls out.

 **Pankaj-** "sir!"

*touch* *pat on the shoulder*

 **Abhijeet-** "huh?"

 **Pankaj-** "kya hua sir?"

And that's when he comes back to reality.

 **Abhijeet-** "kuch nahi..."

 **Pankaj-** "sir kya karei... Yahi ruke ya chalei..."

There is a pause. It took moments to recollect his voice.

 **Abhijeet-** "thodi der rukte hai. Salunkhe sir jald hi koi sujhav denge hume.. Chalo..."

As he walks back her voice echoes in his head...

" **tum pe! Tumhare bare mei soch rahi thi main Abhijeet..."**

 **Abhijeet-** "uski aankho mei wohi pyar, aur uss mei chupa wo dard... Shayad maine kuch zyada hi hurt kia usey..."

Trying to suppress non-work related thoughts he walks back to the mansion.

.

.

.

That afternoon owing to the same case, after the dead body has been deported to the lab, the team is seen still awaiting the results... Dr. Salunkhe couldn't still find out the cause of the death or which chemical was used to disfigure the corpse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lunch time...**

Tarika walks in, carrying some reports...

Surprisingly she finds Abhijeet is the only one to be present in the bureau...

 **Tarika-** "Reports aagaye. Pata chalgaya konsa chemical hai... Aap log lab mei chalenge toh aur acche se samjah mei aayega..."

She hands him a file. He nods...

 **Abhijeet-** "thik hai. ACP sir ko lunch se wapis aane dete hai..."

There's a pause... He's surprised when she doesnt walk away... When he looks at her keenly, she turns her heel abruptly only to collide into a table, the force causes pain in her leg where it hurt... And she crouches down on the floor...

 **Abhijeet-** "aap... Thik hai na..."

Abhijeet squats down next to her-

She just nods... And then laughs...

 **Abhijeet-** "kya hua?"

 **Tarika-** "you know Abhijeet. Aajkal hum baatei toh karte nahi. Par jab bhi karte hai, lagta hai hum ajnabee hai.. Aisa kyu hai..."

She looks at him sadly... He swallows a painful lump down his throat

 **Abhijeet-** "tum mujhe chod ke chali gayi... Toh hum ajnabi hi hue na..."

She smiles sadly again.. Getting teary...

 **Tarika-** "hmm.. Toh tum puchoge nahi? Ki kyu chali gayi thi? Kya beeti mujhpe?"

There's a pause... His voice softens as few tears form in his eyes...

 **Abhijeet-** "tumne bhi toh nahi pucha na Tarika. Aise kyu chali gayi? Ladti.. Jhagadti... Kuch bhi karti aur... jo tumhe chahiye tha wo haq se leleti.."

 **Tarika-** "kya tumne mujhe wo haq diya hai? Jo mujhe chahiye tha?"

 **Abhijeet-** "haq diye nahi jaate Tarika... Liye jaate hai..."

Both stare at each other sadly... That's when they hear voices... Tarika gets up abruptly and makes a run towards the lab. Abhijeet too gets up and straightens himself for work...

Love is truly painful…

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN:** another sad update. Sorry guys. And a bit short. Agla wala will be long. And also abhirika will patch up soon. Stay tuned.

Guys like I said I'll try to updt soon. I'll definitely try my best to come back soon.

Thank you!


	5. Always together!

**AN:** hey guys! I'm so glad u like the story. Yean thoda sad hai but things will get interesting soon :)

KK- aww I know. Sorry I hope u like this somewhat quick update. Miss ya yar :*

As usual, thnx so much for your likes/favs and reviews. Love ya all. Hope u like this chap as well...

 **All We Need Is Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Always Together!**

 **.**

 **.**

A few days passed. Neither Abhi nor Tarika spoke a word. Or rather, their lives were such. Busy schedule, a case here and a test there.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Many days later…**

This day too is no different. Tarika is seen talking to Dr. Salunkhe at around **9:30 PM** in the forensic lab.

 **Tarika-** "Rehne dijiye sir.. aapki tabiyat kharab hai.. aap ghar jayiye.. ye tests main acche se kar sakti hu. Aur agar mujhe koi doubt hai toh main aapko phone karungi.. waise bhi ye formula aapne hi toh banayi hai"

It wasn't for work. It's more like a research. The two forensic experts loved experimenting to sharpen their skills that helped them to tackle down almost any clue that came their way.

 **Dr. S-** "arey Par Tarika.."

 **Tarika-** "sir plz.."

 **Dr. S-** "thik hai beta main chalta hu.. chalta hu… bas do minute.."

 **Tarika-** "nhi! Ek bhi minute nhi! Chaliye!"

She gently pushes Salunkhe out through the large doors that led to the forensic lab. The elder doctor laughs slightly while gently remarking he's lucky to have his daughter in the lab, always by his side.

Tarika returns to work with a smile.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9:40 PM-**

Tarika snaps back when she hears a cup being placed on her desk. She had been seriously examining a sample under the microscope till then..

Without looking up, she assumes its him-

 **Tarika-** "Ye kya! Aap abhi tak ghar gaye nhi! Kya Sir.. aapko mereliye coffee laane ki kya zarurat thi. Aapki tabiyat toh-"

When she finally looks up, her words are cut off.

 **Tarika-** "tum?"

Abhijeet pulls his coat and smiles awkwardly.

 **Abhijeet-** "Sunaa aap... Raat bhar kaam karnewali hai… sir ne kaha agar, Koi aap k saat ruk jaata toh..."

She sighs. There again. It's all about work that he has come to see her again.

 **Tarika-** "koi zarurat nhi.. main apna khayal khud rakh sakti hu.. "

She resumes working. Abhijeet stands there not knowing what to say. And after a moment, he is gone…

Tarika looks at his retreating form that disappears through the lab doors.

 **Tarika-** "ruka bhi nhi mereliye..."

Sighing sadly, she quickly chides herself. She needs to focus on her work.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The next day, early in the morning, 5:30 AM**

Tarika's stomach grumbles. She is survived thanks to her water bottle and the biscuits she had kept in her bag. But looks like her hunger is back again. But this time, she's glad she finished her work.

 **Tarika-** "great! Reports bhi aagaye."

she checks the prints, puts them in a file and walks out of the lab to grab a drink from the coffee machine when she finds someone sleeping in an awkward position in the chair (one of visitor's chairs lined up outside)

A smile forms on her lips as she observes his features in the dimly lit hallway. It's not everyday you get to see Sr. Insp. Abhijeet with his hair out of place, his coat taken off, dozing off with his mouth slightly ajar, right?

She wants to touch his arm to wake him up. But stops herself. Her smile fades as she remembers how he was behaving with her. She sighs…

 **Tarika-** "dil mei itna concern hai.. aur baaton mei.. itni kadwaapan."

 ***bang* *bang ***

 **Tarika-** "inspector saab!"

she loudly taps the metal railing of the chair…

 **Tarika-** "inspector saab uthiye!"

He wakes up with a start

 **Tarika-** "subah hogai hai..."

He rubs his eyes gently and looks at her shocked.

 **Abhijeet-** "subah hogai? oh.. main.. pata nhi kaise meri aankh lag gayi! Warna.. main tho jaga hua tha! Aap bhi toh raatbhar-"

he cuts his sentence looking away from her. What was he trying to say? That he cared for her. Of course he did! If only he could find right words to talk to her. He has been downright rude to her ever since she returned. Although a part of him knew he shouldn't be mean, a part of him acted in rage…

she seems to understand his turmoil. Or so, that's why she speaks in a soft tone…

 **Tarika-** "Abhijeet! Tum yahi ruko! Main tumhareliye coffee leke aati hu!"

 **Abhijeet-** "nhi! Tarika ji… mujhe jana hai..."

 **Tarika-** "arey par..."

 **Abhijeet-** "nhi Tarika… wo mujhe ek.. ek khabri se milna hai..."

And without giving her a second glance he walks away. She sighs sadly…

 **Tarika-** "tum yaha rukte toh coffee k bahane hi sahi… baat toh hoti humari… tum kyu chale gaye Abhijeet..."

she quickly grabs the file. Locking the lab, she quickly rides her bike home.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **the same day, few hours later**

the officers are busy in the bureau. Tarika is asked to rest from the afternoon. This time it was Salunkhe sir who pushed her out.

Sighing she comes to the parking lot where her bike is parked. She finds Abhijeet and Daya talking in a corner. Probably it's work. Daya notices her gaze and waves to her. She smiles back only to find Abhijeet also has turned to look at her.

 **Daya-** "arey main! Mujhe ACP sir ne kuch kaam dia, main bhul gaya.. main chala Abhijeet.."

Daya makes a quick exit…

 **Tarika thinks-** "kya abhi mujhe baat karni chahiye? Wo toh sunne ko bhi tayyar nhi hai..."

Abhijeet too is frozen in his space…

 **Abhijeet thinks-** "aakhir baat karu Tarika se kya karu.. subah toh bhag gaya par.. ab.. kya karunga!?"

Just when Tarika made up her mind someone calls Abhijeet's name.. putting an arm around his shoulder, he guides him somewhere.

It's DCP chitrole.

 **Tarika-** "Inko abhi aana tha!"

Sighing that the opportunity is lost, she gets on her bike and drives away.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Three days later, evening time…**

Tarika is at the beach watching the waters. She takes a lazy stroll around and that's when she finds him sitting by the shore…

 **Tarika-** "Abhijeet!"

Involuntarily the words escape her mouth and he looks up-

 **Abhijeet-** "Tarika..."

he gets to his feet, dusting his trousers…

She watches as he tenses up-

 **Abhijeet-** "uh.. um.. main… tum yaha tehelne aayi ho hei?"

Why is he getting worked up? It's just her…

 **Abhijeet-** " Uh… m.. mujhe jaana hai..."

 **Tarika-** "acha! Ab tum mujhse baat nhi karoge! Mujhe avoid kar rahe ho , hein?"

she imitates him in the end, he smiles a bit before looking at her…

 **Abhijeet-** "nhi.. nhi Tarika ji.. main..."

he doesn't look at her, he's looking here and there… she continues sadly...

 **Tarika-** "lab mei bhi kadam nhi rakhte aajkal..."

 **Abhijeet-** "arey wo..."

He scratches his nose and looks away.

 **Tarika-** "mujhse itni badi galti hogai, baat karna toh dur, meri taraf dekhna bhi nhi chahte… ab itni nafrat hogai kya mujhse..."

 **Abhijeet-** "arey nhi.."

that comes out in a whisper and she fails to hear it..

 **Tarika-** "thik hai! Agar ab bhi tum chahte ho ki main chali jau, toh.. thik hai.. main jaa rahi hu-"

she begins to walk away. He reaches out to hold her hand and speaks in a firm tone-

 **Abhijeet-** "nhi Tarika! Main! main aisa kabhi nhi chahunga!Main kyu chahunga ki tum mujhse duur hojao… "

she looks up at him, he's teary… a few tears form in her eyes as well…

 **Abhijeet-** "tum… tum meri jaan ho!"

she smiles through her tears.

 **Abhijeet-** "aur uss din, agar mujhe pata hota tum mujhse duur jaanewali thi toh, toh rokleta tumhe! Ek lagaadeta gaal pe aur tumhe kahi naa jane deta! Aur ab bhi… ab bhi mann kar raha hai tumhe apne seene se lagaadu, aur kahiin na jaane duu..."

She sheds few more tears and laughs. He doesn't know if those are happy tears or sad ones. His own eyes are watery.

 **Tarika-** "tumhe kisne roka hai..."

saying so, she hugs him, letting those tears of joy and sadness free.

He laughs while hugging her, before he knew tears were streaming down his own cheeks. Perhaps this is what he needed. He's at peace when he's with her.

 **Tarika-** "Mujhe pata nhi kya hogaya. Kyu chali gayi main.. tumhe bina bataye. Kya sochke chali gayi? Tumse duur jaungi toh mera dard duur hojayega? Kitni bholi thi… dard toh badhta hi gaya tha! Isliye wapis aagai…. " ***pause *** " tum sahi the Abhijeet. Haq bas liye jaate hai… I'm sorry Abhijeet."

 **Abhijeet-** "aap.. aap sorry kyu bolrahi ho. Sorry toh mujhe kehna chahiye. Tarika.. tum. Tum wapis aagayi thi na. Tumne kahi baar mujhse baat karne ki koshish bhi ki.. par maine nhi suni. Main.. mujhe akadna tha! Main itna bada bewakoof hu! Jo tumhe dard dene chala!" *** pause *** "kya karu Tarika… main pagal hogaya tha tumhare bina, kya kar raha tha, kya keh raha tha.. kuch.. kuch pata nhi chala. mujhe-"

she places a finger on his lips.

 **Tarika-** "bas. Mujhe kuch nhi sunna. Kyuki Galti, hum dono ki thi. Humne hi humari khushiya barbaad kardi. You're right. Zaruri nhi khush rehne k liye kisi rishtei mei haq ki zarurat ho, naam ki zarurat ho, bas… ek dusre ka saat rahe, pyar rahe, wohi kaafi hai… all we need is love..."

He just nods wiping her tears, she reaches out to wipe his.. both smile at each other…

 **Abhijeet-** "All we need is Love. I swear, ab k baad main tumhe kabhi hurt nhi karunga Tarika. Kyu ki aisa karne se sab se zyada dard mujhe hi hoga na!"

 **Tarika-** "too bad! kitne selfish ho tum Abhijeet!"

she jokes and they broke the hug laughing out heartily.

 **Tarika-** "toh tum apneliye mujhse jhagda nhi karoge. Mereliye koi care nhi! Koi pyar nhi, haan?"

 **Abhijeet-** *** laughs *** "main ladna nhi chahta tumse Tarika.. main.. tum jaanti ho na. Mujhe ye sab, mujhe samajh nhi aaraha tha tumse kaise baat karu..."

 **Tarika-** "isiliye bhaag rahe the!"

 **Abhijeet-** "haan.. par kab tak bhaagta… main.. main khud se zyada pyar karta hu tumse Tarika. Khud se zyada care karta hu. Mujhe kuch hojaye. Mujhe parwa nhi. Par main tumhe kuch nhi hone dunga. I.. I love you. Aur aajkal mujhe aisa lagta hai, main tumhare layak hu hi nhi… isliye main tumse duur-"

His face falls as he says it and she cuts him off.

 **Tarika-** "Abhijeet plz.. tumhe kya lagta hai, iss forensic doctor ko bhagadiya, toh dusri mljayegi?"

she teases n he laughs..

 **Abhijeet-** "aise kaise ho sakta hai… wo mujhe chodegi tab na… peeche padi hui hai wo meri! Dhoondhliya aaj bhi ussne mujhe!"

 **Tarika-** "haww!" ***angry *** "matlab.."

 **Abhijeet-** "matlab I'm selfish. Mujhe abhi realize hua main tumhe jane nhi de sakta." ***smiles at her, cups her cheeks *** "Kya karu Tarika. Mujhe maaf kardena. I.. I love you…"

he says it holding her hands in his… a sad smile playing on his lips. His eyes reflect his regret and all the love he has for her.

 **Tarika-** "I love you too Abhijeet..."

he smiles when he hears that and pulls her into a hug. She buries her head in his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

 **Tarika-** "kabhi ye mat kehna tum mere layak nhi ho. I think we're made for each other. And iss ladayi ne hume ehsaas dilaadiya ki hum kitne adhoore hai ek doosre k bina.. hai na?"

 **Abhijeet-** "umm hmm.."

He nods in response. There she's again. She has put it all in words. He doesn't know whether what she said is true. But from now on he'd try to be a better, responsible person, towards their relationship and towards her. He speaks what he feels...

 **Abhijeet-** "sahi hai.. par hum duur kaha the Tarika… hum toh humesha saat the, chaahe paas ho ya naa ho..."

Her smile widens at what he had said. It's the truth of their relationship. No matter what they were always together, and they'd continue being so!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** so that was it! Patch up hogaya.

Kaisa laga rvw karna… :*

thank you guys! :)

 **Nxt updts- RajVi, pehli baar, SSBN and haan baaki bhi coming! Thoda wait karo plz.**


	6. Happy Times!

**AN:** thank you so much guys! Thanks to all those who rvwd/favd and encouraged my fic. It means so much :*

Ya this story will go on.. a few more chaps if you want, yea. ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All We Need Is Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Happy times**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Contd. From prev. chapter…

Hand in Hand, AbhiRika walk towards a kulfi-wala nearby.

The cool breeze from the sea, the setting sun, everything is beautiful. And to be together in such a way after a long time made it even more.

Abhijeet hands her a kulfi taking it from the kulfiwala.

 **Abhijeet-** "mujhe toh yakeen nhi horaha! Aaj subah tak sab kuch kitna kharab tha! Aur ab sab kuch itni jaldi thik hogaya..."

 **Tarika-** "hmm.. thik hone mei zyada efforts nhi lagte, bas humari koshish acchi honi chahiye..."

 **Abhijeet-** "sahi kaha aapne Tarika ji."

Abhijeet smiles tasting his kulfi.

 **Abhijeet-** "iski swaad badh gayi aaj. Meri jaan mei jaan jo aagayi..."

Tarika smiles at him, her cheeks slightly pink.

 **Abhijeet-** "Waise aapko pata tha main yahi pe milne wala hu?"

 **Tarika-** "nhi.. wo main bas… aise hi.. tehelne aayi thi..."

 **Abhijeet-** "accha hua aagayi. Warna hum.. roz aise hi jhagda karte rehte..."

 **Tarika-** "hmm.. jhagde toh honge. Tabhi toh pyar badhega… aur agli bar jhagda hua toh tum pehle sorry bologe."

 **Abhijeet-** "arey maine bola na, main nhi bolunga..."

 **Tarika-** "huh?"

 **Abhijeet-** "Arey main aapse ladunga hi nhi Tarika ji..."

both laugh a bit.

Tarika thinks how she ended up here..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ *** Flashback, that evening 30 minutes ago ***_

 _ **Daya-** "Tarika.."_

 _ **Tarika-** "Daya? Tum iss waqt? Sab thik hai na?"_

 _ **Daya-** "haan Tarika sab thik hai. Tum.. tum bohot dino se Abhijeet se baat karne ki koshish kar rahi ho na.. aaj tumhareliye ek sunehra mauka hai.."_

 _there's silence on the other end Daya goes on.._

 _ **Daya-** "Abhijeet Juhu beach mei baitha hai abhi, aur uthne ka naam hi nhi leraha… mujhe lagta hai, hilega nahi raat hone tak..."_

 _ **Tarika-** "ohh ye toh sach mei sunehra mauka hai..."_

 _Tarika smiles. She wouldn't mind apologizing first. Pyar mei ego ki koi jagah nhi hai!_

 _Daya smiles a little and continues..._

 _ **Daya-** "toh.. tumhe ussey jobhi baat karni hai, wohi karlena… Tarika wo.. wo ziddi hai, pata nhi issey pehle aisa nhi tha. Usko bohot samjha chuka hu main. Isliye ab main.. ab tumhe hi kuch karna hoga Tarika… main tum dono ko khush dekhna chahta hu. Sach mei, aur plz mujhe galat mat samjhna ki ye sab main tumhe bataa raha hu, usey nhi-"_

 _ **Tarika-** "nhi Daya. I know tum Abhijeet ki jitni care karte ho, utni mereliye bhi karte ho…"_

 _ **Daya-** "thank you Tarika.."_

 _ **Tarika-** "dost ko thanks nhi bolte Daya but.. thank you! Accha main tumhe baad mei phone karti hu..."_

 _With a smile she ended the call and that was how she ended up on the beach._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Present-**

both finish their kulfis. Abhijeet casually takes hold of her hand and both begin walking. Tarika can't help but smile at it. So everything has fallen back in place?

 **Abhijeet-** "accha raat hogayi hai.. main aapko drop kardeta hu..."

 **Tarika-** "tum gaadi leke aaye? Kaise drop karoge?"

 **Abhijeet-** "arey taxi se!"

both share a laugh.

So they hail a taxi. All along they chat, laughing occasionally. Both have a big smile on their faces and it was a good day after long long time!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **the next morning. 8:30 AM-**

Tarika enters forensic lab earlier than usual. Setting her things, she is looking for a particular file…

 **Tarika-** "arey yahi pe rakha tha.. kaha gaya? Kahi bureau mei toh nhi? Main toh leke nhi gayi waha… fir bhi check karti hu…"

sighing loudly she walks to the bureau…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In the bureau-**

she keeps looking here and there around the bureau when a voice interrupts her.

 **Abhijeet-** "arey Tarika ji aap?"

A smile forms on her lips as she faces him.

 **Tarika-** "Abhijeet?"

 **Abhijeet-** "Good morning Tarika ji!"

he gives her his brightest smile.

 **Tarika-** "Good morning."

Tarika smiles back and realizes he's the only one in the bureau.

 **Tarika-** "tum.. itni jaldi aagaye?"

 **Abhijeet-** "haan ji wo.. jaldi jaag gaye, toh jaldi aagaye."

she smiles and he swallows his last words… _'aap bhi toh jaldi aati hai…'_

she abruptly looks away and starts her search again-

 **Abhijeet-** "kya dhoondh rahi hai?"

 **Tarika-** "uh.. mera file! Pata nhi kaha hai!"

she sighs after browzing through a shelf.

 **Abhijeet-** "kya Tarika ji, kitni laaparwahi se kar rahi hai aajkal apna kaam hein?"

she turns to him with an annoyed look.

 **Tarika-** "main? Main apna kaam laparwahi se karti hu?"

he smiles… that faint anger in her tone, mingled with a slight smile…

 _ *****_ _yahi chehra dekhna tha, haye…_ _ *****_

he decides to tease her more.

 **Abhijeet-** "arey mujhe toh kitnaa naaz tha aap k uuper! Aur aap dekhiye!" *** claps his hands, makes a sad face ***

 **Abhijeet-** *** continues in a dramatic tone *** "file kaha rakhi hai, pata bhi nahi.."

Tarika just glares at him.. he goes on…

 **Abhijeet-** "pata nhi.. aajkal Salunkhe sir bardasht kaise karte honge apni beti ko lab mei… accha hota agar wo aapko sasural bhejde..."

the last line cracks her up. She laughs while trying not to blush.

 **Tarika-** "really?" _*** mock smile ***_

 **Abhijeet-** "really!" _*** eyebrows raised challenging her ***_

 **Tarika-** "waise sasuraal jaungi, tab bhi mera kaam nhi badalne wala hai..."

he nods smiling playfully..

 **Abhijeet-** "arey haan wo toh hai, aap toh hongi lab mei, warna humara kya hoga haan?"

Tarika sighs..

 **Tarika thinks-** "fir wohi ulti seedi baatei!"

 **Tarika-** "subah-subah mujhe chedne k alawa aur koi kaam nhi hai inspector saab ko? Chalo! File dhoondho!"

 **Abhijeet-** "yaha kyu hogi wo?"

 **Tarika-** "kya pata..."

shrugging, she resumes looking for the file. He pretends as if doing the same.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Few mins pass…

 **Tarika-** "yahi pe hai! Ye toh!"

She finally spots the file on a chair, close to someone's desk… (obviously! Abhi ka desk hai ) she turns to him-

 **Tarika-** "toh inspector saab! Ye file yaha kaise aagaya?"

 **Abhijeet-** __ _ *** innocent face ***_ "kaise aagaya!? Mujhe kya pooch rahi ho! File ko puchoo!"

 **Tarika-** "very funny" _***pulls a face ***_ "bataao kaise aaya? apne aap toh nhi aasakta na yaha.."

 **Abhijeet-** "haan.. toh.. kaise aaya? Investigation karna padega.."

he acts as if lost in serious thoughts. She smiles slightly.

 **Tarika-** "koi zarurat nhi. Is bar CID ki zarurat nhi. Forensic doctor ne mujrim ka pata karliya.."

 **Abhijeet-** "accha?"

He looks at her one eyebrow raised, hiding his smile…

 **Tarika-** "yes… kyu ki ye file... apne aap chal k yaha nhi aasakta... Isko kisi ne uthaaya hai.. lab se… par kisne?"

he shrugs and smiles playfully..

 **Abhijeet-** "kisne?"

one of the lab keys is always available in the bureau. So it is possible that Abhijeet himself had done this!

She gives him a look. He makes a serious face.

 **Abhijeet-** "aap kehna kya chahti hai? Ye file maine yaha rakhi hai?"

 **Tarika-** "haan! Tum! Tum nhi toh aur kon hai yaha! Mujhe ache se yaad hai, kal ye file mere desk pe tha! Aur aaj! Ye tumhare desk pe!"

 **Abhijeet-** "arey Tarika ji, jo mera hai, wo aapka bhi hai … right?"

she smiles… this is…

 **Tarika-** "haan… you mean.. tumhara desk bhi… mera hai?"

 **Abhijeet-** "arey desk kya Tarika ji.. meri puri life aapki hai..."

she looks away unable to look at him anymore.

 **Tarika- * low voice *** "divert na karo.. ye file tumne uthayi hai na?"

he makes a hurt face…

 **Abhijeet-** "accha ji! Aap mujhpe ilzaam laga rahi hai huh?"

when she doesn't say anything.. he makes a serious face

 **Abhijeet-** "accha nahi hoga aapke liye"

 **Tarika-** "ilzaam nhi. Main toh sach bol rahi thi."

she folds her arms, smiles slightly. He sighs and then suppressing a smile, he warns her playfully-

 **Abhijeet-** "arey senior inspector hai hum, pata hai. Humpe ilzaam lagana acchi sabit nhi hogi aapkeliye-"

 **Tarika-** "haan toh. Hum darnewale nahi hai. Hume lagta hai- nahi! Hume pura yakeen hai. Ki wo chor aap hi hai, jisne extra key ka istemaal kia, lab k andar ghusne k liye-"

 **Abhijeet-** "oh my! Ab toh aapko bhagwaan bhi nhi bacha sakta… iski toh aapko saza milegi..."

He looks at her with half serious expression. Tarika laughs looking at him. There's mirth dancing in his eyes, and that small smile he's been suppressing…

 **Tarika-** "kya saza sunayenge inspector saab..."

 **Abhijeet-** "bolduu..."

that smile is back on his face as he gently holds her shoulders.. peering into her eyes with a playful look he says..

 **Abhijeet-** "umer kaid..."

Tarika just smiles looking into his eyes. So everything is back to normal huh? Like how it was? She needed to thank Daya for this…And… Abhijeet is being as flirty as ever, but those words always had some hidden meaning right? Hidden love. She can feel it even now… those words always meant he loves her. Didn't he say it the previous day?

.

.

.

Just then…

 **Person-** "arey lo bhai hum aagaye- oops!"

Two persons enter the bureau. Spotting AbhiRika, both of them turn on their heels abruptly pulling a sorry face.

AbhiRika look at their backs and let out a sigh…

Abhi checks his watch… **8:45 AM.**

 **Abhijeet-** "itni jaldi agaye.."

before either of them can speak, one of the two persons entered comments..

 **Freddy-** "lagta hai hum galat time pe aagaye sir.."

 **Daya-** "haan yar! Kisi ko disturb kardia humne!"

Daya and Freddy begin to walk out of the bureau but Tarika calls them up-

 **Tarika-** "arey nahi! main toh bas… uh.. wo.. file! File lene yaha aayi thi.."

Daya and Freddy turn to smile at AbhiRika.. Daya has a mischeivous smile on his face.

 **Daya** **-** "file?"

 **Tarika-** "haan wo yaha hai.. toh!"

Tarika shrugs.

Abhi makes a sad face, _"sara plan chaupat.. aaj hi jaldi aana tha inko!"_

 **Daya-** "arey par! Forensic file yaha? koi case bhi toh nhi tha.."

 **Tarika-** "wohi toh! Mujhe toh lagta hai. Wo file chalte chalte yaha tak aagaya!"

 **Freddy-** "Chal-"

Freddy as usual begins to panic hearing Tarika…

 **Abhijeet-** "wohi toh yar! Mujhe bhi nhi pata kaise aagaya!"

Abhi finally clears his throat. Tarika too stresses her point-

 **Tarika-** "wohi toh! Kisi ko nhi pata kaise aagaya..."

 **Daya-** "hmm.."

Daya rubs his chin eyeing AbhiRika suspiciously, a slight smile still up on his lips.

 **Freddy-** "aise.. aise kaise aasakta hai sir! Kahi.. kahi uss file mei bhoot toh nhi ghus gaya!"

Tarika laughs a bit.. typical of Freddy sir!

 **Tarika-** "Freddy sir! Bhoot-woot nhi hai… bas wo khud aagaya yaha!"

 **Freddy-** "k- kyu?"

 **Tarika-** "arey usko tang jo karna tha mujhe subah subah!"

Saying so, Tarika walks back to the lab. Daya is in splits while Freddy is trying to process the words.. Abhi looks at her retreating back for a bit with an annoyed expression and then faces Daya with a margaye look.

 **Frddy-** "mujhe toh samjh nahi aaya sir!"

Daya pats Freddy's back..

 **Daya-** "arey Freddy.. tumhe toh sab kuch deri se samjh mei aati hai yar!"

Abhijeet gives an awkward smile and then it heads Freddy.

 **Freddy-** "ohh! kya baat hai sir! Lagta hai Abhijeet sir aur Doctor Tarika ki ladayi khatm hogayi huh!? Bohot khushi ki baat hai..."

Abhijeet doesn't say anything but pats his back and gives him a smile. Before Daya can tease him, he grabs a file and sits for work. Other officers start pouring in and it's a new day at the bureau again!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **meanwhile in the lab-**

 **Dr. Salunkhe-** "Tarika..."

Tarika finds Salunkhe in the lab, waiting for her.

 **Tarika-** "sir! Aap… good morning sir!"

when did he enter? she thinks may be he entered through the back door. The door that they always use to get into the lab-

 **Tarika-** "aapki tabiyat kaisi hai.."

 **Dr. Salunkhe-** "main thik hu bacchi." * smiles slightly *

she gives him a bright smile. Both of them proceed to begin their day. She takes a seat by her desk when Salunkhe speaks up-

 **Dr. Salunkhe-** "toh.. tumne usey maaf kardiya?"

Tarika is surprised at that sudden question..

 **Tarika-** "Sir.. wo..."

 **Dr. Salunkhe-** "usney tumhe itna dard dia.. uske baad bhi!"

Salunkhe makes an agitated face.

 **Tarika-** "dard toh maine bhi usey dia hai sir.."

 **Dr. Salunkhe-** _ *** sigh ***_ "Tarika tum.. masoom ho bacchi!"

 **Tarika-** "wo mujhse bohot pyar karta hai sir!"

 **Dr. Salunkhe-** "pyar karta hai! Arey zindagi jeene k liye pyar kaafi nhi hai beta!"

Salunkhe's voice is above his normal, his emotions getting the better of him.

 **Tarika-** "mujhe bhi yahi lagta tha sir. But ab nhi lagta.. I think.. pyar kaafi hai. Bas wo hai, ye feeling hai ki wo mujhse pyar karta hai, mereliye care karta hai.. wohi kaafi hai.. mujhe.. aur kuch nhi chahiye..."

Salunkhe sighs..

 **Dr. Salunkhe-** "main pray karta hu dobara tumhara dil na tute.. aur kya karsakta hu!"

he gives her a defeated smile…. Tarika smiles back.. the day has just begun..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **that night…**

A guy is seen spying on Tarika's home. Once the road becomes deserted, he jumps down the high wall to enter her compound.

He moves to her room's window… Tarika is talking to someone on phone… he hides the bouquet he bought for her… and smiles.. and then frowns as he hears her words..

 **Tarika (on phone)-** "ye toh bohot acchi baat hai! Toh Naman ne tumhe propose kia! Sab k saamne how sweet! waise har koi ladki yahi chahti hai, ki koi usey pyar karei toh khullam khulla karei.. chup chup k nahi! Issey zyada khushi ki baat aur kya hosakti hai..."

the guy who came takes a step back.. and then after a moment's thinking, he smiles…

 **Guy-** "thik hai ji… hum bhi aapko khullam khulla hi pyar karenge.. tayyar hojao!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:** yea a bit delayed… n this chap was all nokjhok but haan nxt chap will have some romance. Still, hope u liked this chap. No guys iss baar I want to continue my AbhiRika fic. **Actually last chap pe end ho sakta tha, but I wanna continue..**

 **I will continue if u guys wanna read more ; )**

 **hope pakaa nhi dia aapko is updt se!**

Thanks for reading!

 **upcoming updts-** DMG, Humsafars, Never Let Go!

Happy sunday! :)


End file.
